the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Osamu Kōtōtori
'Approval:' 1/8/18 - 17 feats (1 banked) bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Osamu is of average height and weight. He is lean and muscular, but not what anyone would classify as "big". His hair is a bright blonde after prolonged exposure to the sun. His eyes are an almost clear blue. He is of medium complexion, and he tans easily. He wears his Kumo headband across his forehead. His ears are pierced. He enjoys spending as much time out in the sun as possible, and rainy days typically depress him. He enjoys reading, and will often be found outside training in the sun, or basking in it and reading. Osamu meditates daily, and feels that it helps him open his mind to his surroundings and helps him hone his abilities. He is hard working and brilliant, but does his best not to flaunt his intellectual prowess over others. Naturally quiet and enjoys his time alone, but can become a strong extrovert and the center of attention. If he spends time with a large group of people during the day, he will often return to his rooms and not speak to anyone for the remainder of the night, as people typically wear him out emotionally. Sarcastic and witty, he is hard to get close to, but once someone is accepted into his circle, he is fiercely loyal. Since making Chunin, he wears a red, hooded cloak, with his clan's symbol on the back. He wears his father's ring on his left pointer finger. The ring bears the kanji for "rebirth". Underneath this red cloak he wears a black, sleeveless shirt, with black long pants. Image:Kumo Fan Art.jpg| Osamu without his cloak. Image: Osamu_Kototori.jpg 'Stats' (Total:143) ' '''Strength: 10 ' 'Speed: 22 ' 'Chakra Levels: 20 ' 'Chakra Control: 25 ' 'Endurance: 16 ' '''CP: 140 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Fire Release ' '''Genin 2: Genjutsu Specialist ' 'Chunin: Summoning Contract: Phoenix ' 'Jonin: Scorch Release ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 17 Banked feats: 1 Fire Release * Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique - A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flame-thrower. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. The released flames will engulf their target, and leave a crater on the ground's surface. CP * Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique ''' - This technique creates a volley of small fireballs, which are sent flying in an unpredictable manner assaulting the enemy. In addition, the flames are controlled one by one with chakra, so avoiding them all is extremely difficult. CP * '''Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet - The user kneads their chakra into flames, which are then manipulated into a genuine-looking dragon. Since the art of having the flames obey the user's will is outrageously difficult, its mastery is restricted to a limited number of skillful shinobi. The flames are divided to launch a left side, right side, and frontal assault in all three directions at once, turning the enemy into ash in a matter of seconds. CP Genjutsu * Demonic Illusion: Nail Paralysis - A mixture of large jagged and razor sharp nails pierce the enemy through their extremities and joints (e.g. ankles, wrists, shoulders) while avoiding vitals and immobilizing the target. Physical resistance against this genjutsu results in horrendous pain from hallucinations as the nails sheer skin and break bones. Trigger - Osamu snaps his fingers. -8 Spd. CP * Immense Atrophy - A genjutsu that affects the target's nervous system, mimicking denervation atrophy of their muscles. The target will see their muscles shrink and shrivel and are weakened in an instant as if their nervous system no longer innervated their muscles. Trigger - Osamu points at his victim. ''-8 Str CP * '''Demonic Illusion: Double False Surroundings Technique' - This technique places an illusions within another illusion created by the user. If the target dispels the first illusion, they often do no realize they are still trapped within a second illusion. This double illusionary genjutsu massively affects the target's ability to control their chakra. Trigger - Osamu clasps his hands together. -8 CC CP Summoning Contract: Phoenix Image:Solaire.jpg|1. Solairis in flight Image:Solaire1.jpg|2. Close up of Solairis Summoning Jutsu: Solairis the Phoenix Princess - Osamu can summon the daughter of the phoenix queen to aid him in combat. Solaris is a large bright-fire red phoenix. Solairis can control the amount of heat she gives off at will, but touching her without her approval is ill-advised, as her feathers will burn your hand. CP * Summons enhancement: Solairis receives an additional 40 SP * Summon enhancement: Flight Scorch Release * Scorch Release: Raging Twin Dragon Tornado - The user molds chakra in their hands, then brings their hands together and rotates spreading their arms out wide. Twin fire dragons erupt from the hands and rotate wildly around the user as a tornado would. This jutsu functions as a barrier that is capable of repelling thrown weapons and equal strength jutsu. CP CP upkeep, does 10 CP worth of damage applied ONCE during initiation of the feat, only if an enemy comes in contact with the barrier, and the barrier isn't broken. * Scorch Release: Extremely Steaming Murder - The user creates flaming orbs as hot as the sun, which can be manipulated at will by the user and hurled at enemies. The orbs function as a single unit, typically rotating around the user until one is hurled at an enemy. CP be maintained at a cost of 15cp/round. -5 SPD * Scorch Release: Incinerating Flare Technique - Several of the flaming sun orbs are combined into one massive orb, which explodes over a 30 foot diameter, incinerating everything and everyone (including friends) in the area and scorching the earth. Only the jutsu caster is left undamaged. Caster remains immobile while casting this jutsu and acts as the epicenter. CP SPD with single target, follows [http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Debuffs#Two_Targets multi-target debuff mechanics, AoE attack] Other * Stat Boost +7 x4 Equipment and Ryo Equipment *(3) Chakra Pill x 2 *(8) Shield Scroll - scroll capable of blocking one 40 CP jutsu. *(2) Explosive Tag - Tag that does 10 CP worth of damage when attached to a target *(0) Jutsu Absorbing Scroll - Allows the user to absorb a single jutsu, up to 40 CP, and throw it back at the opponent for 1/2 the CP cpst. 1 time use. *(0) Coin Chocolate (yum!) Ryo * Ryo earned: 56,500 * Ryo left: 26,500 * Purchases: ** Changed four SP (-1,000 Ryo each) ** Feat change (-20,000 Ryo) ** 5 Holiday Market lottery tickets (-1000 Ryo each) ** 2 Holiday Market Grab Bags (-500 Ryo each) 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 112' *'Banked: 8' *'Reset Day: Saturday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 1 ' * 01/07/2018 - Osamu's Test - 2 QP + 1000 Ryo 'B-Rank: 0 ' '''C-Rank: 4 * 06/23/2016 - Smoke in the Air - 4 QP + 2000 Ryo * 06/29/2016 - Bridges and Bandits - 4 QP + 2000 Ryo * 08/09/2017 - Consequences - 4 QP + 2000 Ryo * 08/21/2017 - Benni's Bad Day - 4 QP + 2000 Ryo''' ' '''D-Rank: 1' * 06/16/2017 - The Case of the Missing Hammer (and Other Construction Supplies) - 2 QP + 2500 (5 QP awarded, only 2 counted towards weekly limit) Ryo''' ' '''Other' RP: 31 * 05/27/17 -A New Team[Shiro's Squad] - 3 QP + 1500 Ryo * 05/28/17 - Aftermath - 4 QP + 2000 Ryo * 05/31/2017 - Ramen Shop - 1 QP + 500 Ryo * 06/12/2017 - Regroup! [Shiro's Squad] - 1 QP + 500 Ryo * 06/12/2017 - Pumping Iron-no-Jutsu - 2 QP + 1000 Ryo * 06/15/2017 - Sound Construction Project - 4 QP + 2000 Ryo * 06/20/2017 - Sound Training Ground - 2 QP + 1000 Ryo * 06/21/2017 - A True Display of Skill - 3 QP + 1500 Ryo * 06/29/2017 - Team Practice! - 3 QP + 1500 Ryo * 06/30/2017 - Aftermath [Teiji, Osamu, Saito] - 2 QP + 1000 Ryo * 07/03/2017 - Buying Ninja Tools - 3 QP + 1500 Ryo * 07/16/2017 - Shiro's Office - 1 QP + 500 Ryo * 07/19/2017 - Cloudy Sounds - 4 QP + 2000 Ryo * 07/21/2017 - A Lesson in Defensive Tactics - 2 QP + 1000 Ryo * 07/24/2017 - Reporting - 1 QP + 500 Ryo * 07/27/2017 - Land of Lightning Border - 2 QP + 1000 Ryo * 08/04/2017 - Single Day in the Sound - 6 QP + 3000 Ryo * 08/11/2017 - Mealtime Meetup - 5 QP + 2500 Ryo * 08/17/2018 - Training Time - 1 QP + 500 Ryo * 08/18/2017 - Boyz Only -- no gurls aloud - 5 QP + 2500 Ryo * 08/19/2017 - A Challenge Among Rivals - 4 QP + 2000 Ryo * 09/08/2017 - Riot Aftershock - 3 QP + 1500 Ryo * 09/12/2017 - Safe and Sound - 1 QP + 500 Ryo * 09/13/2017 - The Challenge of the Ages - 4 QP + 2000 Ryo * 10/12/2017 - Gathering Information - 1 QP + 500 Ryo * 10/23/2017 - Wee Bit of Training - 7 QP + 3500 Ryo * 10/28/2017 - Searching for the Kitsune - 2 QP + 1000 Ryo * 11/20/2017 - Ramen After a Great Spar! - 3 QP + 1500 Ryo * 11/21/2017 - House Party - 2 QP + 1000 Ryo * 12/26/2017 - The Sound Social - 5 QP + 2500 Ryo * 01/02/2018 - Training [Sound/Kumo] - 5 QP + 2500 Ryo''' ' 'History and Story' Will update and add more as I RP! '''Pre-Genin Life' Osamu does not remember much of his mother or father. He remembers that his mother was a strong willed woman, and a medical-nin of Sunagakure. His father and mother actually met when the Outlanders kidnapped her and a handful of other medical-nin. Osamu's mother healed her future husband, and they quickly bonded. Osamu's father decided to elope with her, evoking the rage of some of his former comrades. After years on the run, they were caught up to in the Land of Hot Springs. Osamu's mother and father were killed. A group of traveling healers/monks stumbled upon the battlefield, and took Osamu in. For years Osamu traveled with the monks. When Osamu was 13 year old, he decided it was time to part ways with the monks. Osamu was given his family ring and a letter, which the monks had discovered on Osamu's father's corpse and held until the time was right. The letter contained the phrase "seek the place where the earth splits the sun, and unlock the power within." Osamu has spent the last year wandering the land, honing his skills and techniques, and taking odd jobs here and there for money and food. Osamu decided to head for Kumogakure, and pledge himself to the shinobi life. He hopes that living and training in Kumogakure will allow him the opportunity to find the place in his father's letter. Genin Osamu was assigned to Shiro's team in Hoshi Suuhai out of the academy. Shiro's duties became too numerous in the Sound, and Mianyi took over the team leadership. As a genin he made good friends with his teammates Teiji, Saito, and Kenji. He is rivals with Saito, and they enjoy bantering back and forth with each other. As a genin he helped fight off unknown nin during an attack on a hidden Konoha base located just outside the Sound, as well as during the riot within the Sound. Upon promotion to chunin, he traveled to his clan's ancient home in the Land of Wind were he found their connection to the phoenixes, and entered into a summoning contract with Solairis. Category:Character